Star Wars: The Chimera Wars
by Leonidas-Omega
Summary: What happens when the Resolute finds an unknown planet with a new race on it and The planet's race is Chimera? The Chimera are different from their Resistance forms.NO humans from Resitance series are EVER featured.The Chimera are also less hostile.
1. Chapter 1: The Unknown Planet

_**Star Wars: The Chimera Wars**_

**This is my first story and I'm going to try and crossover Star Wars the Clone wars and the Resistance series. First of all, this story will ONLY contain the Chimera not the Humans from Resistance so nobody better complain about it.**

**Chapter One: The Unknown Planet**

_In a galaxy far far away…_

_The Clone Wars are raging on and near the outer edge of the galaxy the Republic ship Resolute along with Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano find a previously uncharted planet and decide to investigate._

"Master, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah me too Snips."

* * *

><p>"<em>Sir you may want to see this." <em>A Chimeran Comm. Officer says as he watches an odd looking ship orbit the planet. (Chimeran Officers look like a Resistance 2 Advanced Hybrid with a Steelhead helmet and use differentiating helmet and heat stack colors to tell rank. )

"_What is it Kauyon?" _The white colored Chimeran CO asks before he sees what is on the monitor and thinks…** What on Chimeria is that?**

"_I do not know Commander Mont'ka…I have never seen a ship of that design before."_ The blue colored Comm. Officer then says, _"Should I order the __**Ravager's Fury**__ to approach and engage?" _(The Ravager's Fury is a Spire class Dreadnaught which looks like a Chimeran Spire with Engines and it is only capable of Space combat)

"_No we shall see what that ship does… we do not want to start another war with an unknown Faction." _Commander Mont'ka remembers the last war the Chimeran Empire was in against the Gray Ones. (The Gray Ones are the species that created Gray Tech)

"_As you wish Commander Mont'ka… I shall contact you when the time is right."_

* * *

><p>"Alright Rex gather the troops…we're going to go done to that planet and see what's on that barren ice cube of a planet."<p>

"I'll get right on it General Skywalker." Rex then promptly leaves and Ahsoka walks up next to her master.

"So we are really going to go down there Master?" Ahsoka asks while looking down on the planet.

"Yes we are Snips… I sense a fluctuation in the force on that planet. The ships scanners also say there are life form readings on that planet."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's Chapter 1 I hope you enjoy it. Just to clarify here is a rough outline of Chimera Rank coloring.<strong>

**Blue=Leads 1 Squad Purple=Leads 1 Fire team Green=Leads 1 lance**

**Yellow=Leads 1 platoon Orange=Leads 1 battalion Red=Leads 1 Company**

**White=Leads 1 Division Grey=Leads 1 Regiment Black=Leads 1 Legion**

**White/Grey/Black Striped=Supreme Commander of all a sector's Legions**


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival and Iudicia Ignis

_**Star Wars: The Chimera Wars**_

**Chapter 2: The Arrival and the Iudicia Ignis**

Onboard the Resolute

"Master, what are we even going down to that ice cube of a planet for?" Ahsoka asks after the mission briefing (Which I will not go through).

"Well Snips we're going down to that planet, of which we have named Aliquam dapibus (White Planet), in order to see what lives on that odd world." Anakin says this while still wondering what indeed could live upon such a desolate, frozen planet.

On Aliquam Dapibus

"_Commander Mont'ka." _ Kauyon says while once again observing his monitor like a Patient Hunter observing his prey.

"_What is it Kauyon!" _Mont'ka says after he is forced to stop playing his game.

"_Sir, it is the unknown ship…it is coming closer to the planet and appears to be preparing to enter the atmosphere!" _Kauyon is suddenly shocked that such a ship could actually enter and leave the atmosphere.

"_Indeed it does appear to be entering the atmosphere…no doubt in order to deploy Low Atmosphere Transports of some kind in order to investigate the surface." _Unlike his fellow Chimera Mont'ka himself had had over a Century's' worth of experience as a Tier 3 officer and is able to dissect scenes further.

"_Do you think they are planning to invade sir?"_

"_No Kauyon…I believe they have never seen this system"_

"_Then what shall we do sir."_

"_When you pick-up anything leaving the ship tell me and then I shall inform you of the plan."_

"_As you wish Commander, '__Ave __immortales __ad __Bellator__'"_

"'_Ave __immortales __ad __Bellator__'__"_

Inside the Resolute Hanger

"Alright brothers let's get ready to lock-and-load." Captain Rex says to his fellow clones.

"Alright Rex, are you ready to go down to Aliquam Dapibus to see what's down there?" Anakin says.

"I'm always ready General." Rex says while grinning under his Cold Assault helmet.

"I just hope there is nothing nasty down there Skyguy."

"Don't worry Snips; I'm sure there is nothing 'nasty' down there."

"And besides that Commander Tano we of the 501st are always ready for a fight."

"Alright troops we're going to be taking two transports down to the planet and are going to go take a look at it…"

Within the Chimera Command Post

"_Commander Mont'ka… 2 transports have just left the Unknown Ship and are set on a course towards…The __Lorem __Defunctorum!" Kauyon says this being shocked that their visitors were on a course to set down in the Land of M__ortua __est __A__mbulatio__._

"_What…If they land there they shall surely be overwhelmed by the Forgotten Ones…we must not allow that…. Prepare my Honor Guard and my Battle suit. I believe that it is high time that Commander 'Killing Blow' returns to the __Sanctus __acie__."_

"_As you wish Commander I shall gather the men."_

"_Oh and Kauyon…"_

"_Yes Commander…"_

"_Call my son and tell him that his father has finally found a proper __iudicia ignis__ for a Chimera of his capabilities… Oh and you shall be the leader of his Honor Guard."_

"_Ok I shall do that immediately…WAIT WHAT?" _Kauyon is shocked that he will be put in charge of an Honor Guard…Especially the Honor Guard of his Commander's Son.

"_It is time for the 'Patient Hunter' to return to battle as well."_

Inside Anakin's LAAT

"General Skywalker we're approaching the DLZ…Are you sure you want to land here this forest freaks me out." 'Sharp' tells Anakin

"I'm as sure as I'll ever be Sharp"

"Alright general…We're setting down in 5…4…3…2…1…Welcome to Freeze Your Ass off City Boys"

"Alright let's secure a perimeter!" Anakin then looks around at the surrounding area and all he sees is snow, frozen trees, and a whole lot of ice.

Suddenly a Trooper ('Living') shoots his blaster rifle into the darkness of the woods.

"What is it Living…What were you shooting at?" Capt. Rex immediately asks.

"I…I…I don't know sir, I saw six orange or yellow dots out there that looked like eyes and I slightly panicked."

"Well whatever it was it's gone now…let's go…these woods are freaking me out."

"Yeah…yeah you're probably right sir it was probably just my imagin….AGHHHH HELP SOMETHINGS GOT ME AGHHHHH I FEEL SOMETHING BITING AND SCRATCHING ME IT HURTS HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP!"

Rex couldn't move out of shock of what he just saw. "General we've got a problem…"

Approximately 5 minutes later

Anakin runs up to Rex and asks, "Rex what is it….where is Living?"

"I'm afraid Living is dead…something came out of the dark and pulled him in and all I could here was his screaming."

"I think that it is time that we go back to the group."

Another 5 minutes later

Ahsoka run up to Rex and asks, "Rex what happened…I can literally feel the fear coming from you?"

Anakin then proceeds to tell Ahsoka about what happened then says, "Ahsoka we need to get back to the clearing…there is something out here and it killed Living"

Ahsoka's Eyes then opened wide in shock and fear as she said, "I couldn't agree with you more Master."

From the top of a nearby hill

**A Chimera who looks like an officer, except for his fully sealed helmet, watches through his Deadeye Mk.4 (A fully-upgraded Deadeye with an Auger-Vision based sight) scope as Living is killed by a Fallen.**

"_Father this is Shassera I have just seen one of the Suspendisse Militum get killed by a Fallen One and I must say it was quite…Interesting."_

"_Shadowsun you may proceed with your iudicia ignis in the way that you please…However you shall be on your own for my honor guard, your honor guard, and myself shall be busy trying to rescue the Milites Ignoti from the Fallen Ones."_

"_Father I can help you I can be your squads Militem Umbris…."_

"_NO…you shall proceed with your mission. Once and only once you have claimed the Mont'yr mark shall you be allowed to join us…however if you get the chance to make friendly contact with the Milites Ignoti then do so. Do you understand son?"_

"_I…understand father I shall proceed forward as a Monat."_

"_The only reason I do this to you son is to keep you safe and your honor unstained."_

"_I understand and thank you for that father."_

"_M__iles __ipsi __immortales __vigilare et __docebit vos __in __pugna__." _(Latin for 'May the immortal warrior watch over and guide you in battle')

"_Same to you father." _I hope my hunt for a Fallen goes forth without too many complications.

_Ahsoka POV_

"KEEP RUNNING AND DON'T STOP UNTIL WE GET TO THE CLEARING" My master yelled

"THE CLEARING IS JUST A FEW MORE YARDS AWAY KEEP RUNNING" Rex announced to Anakin

Suddenly a 'Grim' Steps in front of me and causes me to fall and then I kill it with my lightsaber.

"SNIPS, HURRY UP!" It is then that I realized that I had lost them and could not find Skyguy

Now I am lost and don't know which way is which so I begin to wander on forwards.

_Shassera POV_

As I wander forward towards a small clearing my helmet's sensor systems (which are really powerful due to the fact that the helmet only relies on powerful sensors and doesn't have anything for **natural** eyesight) pick up a life reading up ahead.

As I investigate I "see" one of the Milites Ignoti in the clearing wandering…most likely not knowing where she is thus lost.

It is then that I notice a Fallen One stalking her. Then in that moment I decide to save the young girl. I take careful aim, while linking my helmet's display to my Deadeye scope and then I enter Sharpshooter mode which then pumps large amounts of Stimulant mixtures into my blood to steady my aim and calm my mind. Then I line up my shoot and then…PHZZZ. The Ultra-heated plasma flies forward at hypersonic speeds and hits the Fallen One in the head and I'm rewarded by seeing my enemies head explode into a fountain of blood, and seeing the look on the face of the Milites Ignoti .

_Ahsoka POV_

I suddenly hear the sound of a weapon firing and I turn around and see a Grim except that the Grim's head is missing. And then I turn towards the direction of rifle shot expecting to see one of the clones but then I am greeted by the sight of a 7-foot tall being in unusual Metallic Grey Armor with a rifle that would put a Disruptor to shame but what hit me as being odd was that the thing's helmet didn't have any form of a visor but instead had 9 glowing white lines coming from the back of the helmet to the front 'Face' section but the lines never meet. (Looks like a LP2 Ex-NEVEC helmet but with an extra line coming forward from the top of the head and 4 more extra lines in between the 5 other lines)

As the thing started entering the clearing I reached out with the force to find out it's intent but I could not sense the being in the force. Then I watched as the thing bent over the dead Grim and then a glowing blade came from a gauntlet on its arm as it began to cut the Grim's chest open and then proceeded to take the middle of the spine from its chest and place it into its pack. Then after that it took some of the Grim blood and filled the Insignia on its chest plate with the blood and unlike I thought it would the blood stayed in the insignia groove and never left the groove. And then it turned and began walking towards me and I drew my lightsaber and held it out towards the creature ready to strike and then it spoke in a language completely foreign to me.

"_Lorem unum ex his pullum tu incolumis?"_

"Who and what are you?"

"_Shaserra __est nomen meum__, et ego __Chimaera__."_

"Let me guess, your name is Shassera and you are Chimaera."

"**Yes, and now it is my turn to ask the questions. What is your name, and are you unharmed?"**

_Shassera POV_

I finally found a translation protocol and was able to speak to the young one and I have learned that her name is Ahsoka Tano and she is unharmed.

**Okay there is Ch.2**

**Now before anyone goes off asking the Language that the Chimera speaks in this story is Latin and many of the odd phrases are Latin too. The only reason Shassera is able to speak Basic is that his armor is a way more advanced armor suit that has an ancient translation protocol that until he met Ahsoka was dormant and offline. The only reason he is able to 'see' is that the suit's sensors create a highly accurate 3d image of the surrounding environment on his helmet HUD by using a method similar to echolocation. So if Shassera's suit loses power he will literally be blind with the helmet on.**


End file.
